Reunited
by NamulaMoonshine
Summary: Bella and Edward were together in 1918 and they were both changed and sepperated. Will they be able to find each other after 100 years?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight.

But I do own my ideas! Yeah!

Ch.1 The Dream (Sort of)

BPOV

I was walking down a deserted street hand in hand with the man of my dreams. Edward Masen. It was warm out but like everyone else in 1918 we were wearing formal clothing. I was wearing a frilly yellow dress and he was wearing a plain suit.

We were on our way to visit his parents in the hospital. Edward was sick as well and Dr Cullen said he probally wouldn't make it. He was contagious and that's why I was with him. If he was going to die then so was I.

"Bella I wish you wouldn't do this." Edward just stared right ahead.

"Edward, I can't live without you. Just think, we'll be in paradice together. Well with your parents to but we'll be together forever." I kissed his cheek and he smiled lightly.

We walked in silence for awhile until Dr Cullen met us with a grim expression.

"Edward, your father has passed and your mother wishes to speak with you." I noticed his eyes lock on our entwinded hands and saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Thank you Dr Cullen. This is Bella as you've probally already realized." I smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella. I'm sorry Edward but your mother wishes to see you alone." He looked at me apologetically.

"It's fine. I'll wait outside." Edward kissed my cheek my cheek before following Dr Cullen into the tiny hospital.

As I waited I thought I felt another presence behind me. I glanced back quickly but nothing was there. I shivered but kept my gaze forward.

It didn't take long for Edward to come back. I smiled as he approached, but it quickly faded. Edward seemed to be having trouble standing up. He fell and I started to move forward. As I approached he was trying to pull himself up. I took another step before feeling someone grab my wrist. Whoever it was had a tight grip, and I gasped as it tightened.

"Bella?" Edward looked up and his eyes widened when he saw what was happening. "Bella!" He was halfway to his feet when the person started pulling me away.

"Edward!" I screamed as I started to lose sight of him. "No! Edward no!" I felt tears pour down my face.

Before I knew what was happening I felt the cold air on my face. I looked up to see that I was in a forest. The man that had taken me was quite handsome, with a slick blond ponytail, perfect features and a muscular chest. I gasped as I took in his eyes. They were a dark crimson.

He smiled. "This will go quickly dear. No need to worry." He crouched and his upper lip curled showing extremely white teeth.

I closed my eyes waiting for him to attack when I heard a growl. I knew it wasn't him somehow it seemed more femanine.

I opened my eyes to see a woman crouched in front of me. She attacked the male. It was a blur as they snapped at each other's throats.

In a matter of seconds I felt myself being picked up gently and run through the forest. I looked up to see a pair of topaz eyes staring at me. The woman didn't speak, she just ran.

We arrived at a tiny house in minutes. She kicked the door open and ran me up the stairs placing me on a soft bed. I closed my eyes preparing to pass out when I felt something rip at my throat wrists and ankles. A scream escaped my lungs though it felt like they were on fire.

"Renee! What on earth are you doing?" A man with the same topaz eyes walkedto my side at an outstanding pace.

"If I left her human the other vampire would've come back! It was all I could think of Charlie!" Renee's voice seemed to tingle like a bell when she spoke.

"But what will do with her?" Charlie seemed deep in thought.

"She'll stay with us. We'll teach her to hunt and she can pose as our daughter." Renee sounded confident.

"What if she doesn't want to stay?" There was a pause before Renee answered.

"She will when she awakens." How could she know if I would stay or not? I didn't hear anything else for what felt like days, and I was surprised that I longed to hear their voices.

I didn't know what day it was, but the pain suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes. I was in a small yellow room with a small window, a desk and a simple couch.

I heard voices down stairs and I knew who it was right away.

"Renee? Charlie?" I spoke as if they were in the room but I knew that somehow they would hear me.

I took seconds for Renee to get to my side. She hugged me tightly

"I'm so sorry for what I did Bella. But he would have killed you!" She spoke quickly but I managed to understand her.

"It's ok Renee. I understand." I smiled at her.

Though I already knew what I was I let Renee tell me all about being a vampire. She then took me hunting and I actually started to think of her as my mother.

When we finished hunting my eyes were still red and I wasn't happy about it. I wished my eyes were golden like my new parents.

"Bella how did you do that?!" What was Renee talking about? I didn't do anything. "You... your eyes! They're golden!" I was very confused.

"What? All I did was wish my eyes were like yours."

"Bella, wish your hair was blonde!" I did and some of hair fell infront of my face. I gasped it was blonde. I wished my hair back to normal and watched as the blonde faded to brown. "You can change your appearence!"

With my new power I could change the color of my hair skin and eyes. I could grow my hair longer or make it shorter and creat different hair styles. I could make myself tall, short, fat, skinny, or muscular. I could even make fake blood spill from my body. A good way to convince people I was dead and Charlie and Renee couldn't stand to stay here any longer. We would come back after I changed our appearences of course, and we would change our names.

I was happy, but when I was alone my thoughts went to Edward. I couldn't burn myself because it would upset Charlie and Renee. But I longed for my lost love, and I knew those feelings would never leave.

I opened my eyes. When I had nothing to do at night I would 'pretend' I could sleep and make up crazy dreams. Lately I'd been 'dreaming' about before I was changed. It felt like I was trying to tell myself something.

I sighed and shook my head. I had to get up and go to school now. For the past 3 years here I was a tall girl with short black hair and blue eyes, but while I was home with Renee and Charlie, I was mid height with long brown hair and topaz eyes. The way I should look.

I had a feeling something was going to happen today, but I didn't know what.

I hope you liked it! Edward's story will be updated either tommorrow or later tonight!


	2. Chapter 2

**We're in present time now. Over 100 years since the time Bella was changed. (Edward was changed to)**

Ch.2 I will find her

EPOV

I sighed but got up. Me and my family had moved to the rainy town of Forks so we could go out in the day. Unfortunatly I had to go to school now.

I dressed quickly and grabbed the locket I took everywhere. It was a gift from Bella. She had one just like it but it was probally rusted now from being underground.

I winced at that thought. Bella had been dead for a long time now while I was turned into an imortal vampire. I couldn't burn myself because I no longer had a soul to join her.

I sighed and ran my fingers over the small heart. The word 'love everlasting' was engraved in the smooth surface. Hers said 'love is the greatest power'.

"Edward! We're going to be late!" Alice was outside but I could hear her like she was in the room.

The family I now had consitsted of 7. Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme acted as our parents. Emmett, Alice and myself were 'true' sibilings, while Rosealie and Jasper were adopted.

There were times it tortured me to live here. Everyone coupled together just made me think of Bella more.

I ran down the stairs and was in the driver's seat of my silver volvo before a human could blink. I backed out of the driveway and sped off down the street at 150mph.

As I drove into the school parking lot I noticed that I had the nicest car here. Great. So much for trying to blend in.

I parked next to a rusted black truck and we made our way to the office. The door was open so we walked in. The office was small, and a hiddious color of greenish yellow.

'It looks like earwax!' I had to use all my strenght not to laugh at Alice's thoughts. It was worth the constant buzzing in my mind to hear her and Emmett crazy thoughts.

"Excuse me, we're the Cullen's and Hale's. I belive our father called before." I spoke to a round woman with a purple shirt and old fashioned glasses.

'My goodness he is handsome! Now Mrs Cope he's young enough to be your son. Don't think like that.' I was slightly disgusted by her thoughts but shrugged it off. "Why yes he did call. I have your schedules right here." She smiled and passed each of us our schedule.

'Well... that was... interesting. You should've felt the emotions coming off her.' I felt Jasper shudder next to me and I chuckled.

'Edward your class is in the other direction. You'll be ok on your own right?' Alice was always protective. I rolled my eyes and nodded. She smiled before everyone turned and I continued to walk forward.

Jasper, Rosealie and Emmett were posing as seniors while me and Alice posed as juniors.

As I walked to history I kept my hand in my pocket tight around the locket. I could remember everything about Bella, her appearence, her voice, her smile. I even remembered the exact way her voice tingled when she laughed.

I walked into a deserted hall way. Thinking I went the wrong way I turned. I heard someone laugh not far away. I froze, one foot slightly in the air as I prepared to take a step. It was her laugh. At first I thought it was in my head until I heard it again. It sounded stronger.

Without thinking about what I was doing I followed the sound. I was now in a hall way with a few other juniors. I heard the laugh again and I turned hopefull. Ther was 2 girls standing at their lockers. One was short with huge curly hair and a very tight outfit.

The other girl caught my eye. She was tall with short black hair and bright blue eyes. There was something familiar about her but I didn't know what. She was wearing a plain white shirt and regular blue jeans. I could see a chain around her neck, but the end of the necklace was hidded under her shirt. It was her that laughed and I couldn't help but feel dissapointment.

She turned to look at me but I turned quickly so she couldn't see my dissapointment. I tuned out all thoughts as I walked to history. I made it about a minute before the bell.

"Nice of you to join us Mr..."

"Cullen." The teacher nodded and I sat in the only empty seat. I can't believe this school! The bell didn't ring yet. I wasn't late! I stared out the window not paying attention since I already lived through this stuff. As the teacher droned on I decided to skim through the classes thoughts.

'He is so HOT! He'll be mine before he knows it!' Most girls had similar thoughts about myself so I tuned them out and listened to the guys.

'Cullen seems bored. Great just what we need another brainiac.'

'I wonder who owns that sweet volvo. Man if I could drive that for 5 minutes my life would be complete.'

'The school dance is coming up. Girl's choice. Great, no girl is going to ask anyone untill Cullen gets a date. I hope Bella hasn't'

I froze in my seat. Bella? She was here? Wait, what am I thinking!? Bella IS DEAD! I winced and returned to looking out the window, memories flowed back from hearing her name.

My head was spinning, but I tried to get off the ground to see Bella one last time. I heard a gaspe. "Bella?" I looked up to see a man with dark red eyes pulling her away. "Bella!" I ignored the dizziness and chased after her.

The man was to fast and I was blacking out. "Edward!" Her terror cut into me like a knife. "No! Edward no!" I felt my head hit the ground as it all went black.

I woke up in pain but it didn't last long. I took minutes for me to remember what happened and feel the pain leave. "Bella! I have to save Bella!" I jumped up and prepared to jump out the window.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." I turned to see Dr Cullen sitting on a black leather couch against the wall.

"But Bella-" I was cut off by his thoughts. "She's dead?" He looked shocked but nodded. In his mind I saw what happened. Bella running through the woods covered in blood. She fell and her breathing slowly stopped and she stopped moving. At that moment it felt like th whole world ceased to exsist. I stumbled onto a second couch in the room.

"Mr Cullen, who was the greman that killed the jews?" The teachers voice pulled me from my memory.

"Adolf Hitler."

"Correct." 'Finally someone who pays attention.'

The rest of the morning passed the same. I heard the laugh a few more times but I ignored it. At lunch I ignored my family and stared at a wall. I felt more than 4 pairs of eyes on me. One gaze felt confused almost. I didn't bother to turn around. I knew who ever it was was across the room.

'Edward? Hellllooo? Anyone in there?' I sighed before turning to Alice.

"Yes Alice?" She looked a little hurt by my tone but I ignored it.

'They're blood testing in Bio today. You better ditch.' I nodded and raced out to my car so fast I was invisable to any human eye. I listened to a few songs before deciding to get some fresh air. I saw an interesting tree so I ran up it and sat lightly on the top branches.

I pulled out my locket and ran my fingers over the dents where the words were carved in. My whole body shook with tears I couldn't shed. My hands were shaking so much that the locket dropped from my hands. I gasped as the black haired girl caught it in her right hand.

She turned it over in her hands and for some reason her eyes widened as she read the words on them. She clutched the lump under her shirt that hid her necklace. I jumped down landing next to her with a soft thump.

"That's mine." I was trying to be polite but my voice was flat. Her eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Ed-Edward?" She stuttered. I nodded, took back the locket and turned preparing to leave. "But... how? You're supposed to be dead?" I froze. How did she know that? I clenched my jaw and quickened my pace.

"Edward look at me." The voice changed. It was lighter, sweeter. It was her. I turned and my jaw dropped. In the same spot the black haired girl was stood my Bella. Mid height with long brown hair. Her eyes were now topaz like mine.

"Bella?" She nodded and a smile lit up my face. "Bella, I can't believe it's you!" I scooped her up in my arms and spun her around. She laughed and the locket bounced as she no longer hid it. When I stopped spinning her we stayed there smiling and staring in each others eyes.

We jumped when the bell rang and she pulled me to my car in panic. "Drive!" She demanded. I was confused but I drove away from the school noe the less. Once we were out of the town's limits I parked and turned to her, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Spill." She sighed and stared out the window.

"My power is changing my appearence. I'm Bella Dywer in this school. 3 years ago I was Lilly Gallant, and so on and so on. I can't let anyone see me like this or they'll expect to see me again and I can't be 2 people now can I?"

"Fine I don't mind. As long as you're like that when I do this." I smiled and pulled her in so I could kiss her. I had completely forgotten the surge I felt at her touch. My phone rang and I groaned. Bella laughed.

"Just answer it. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." I opend the phone. "What Alice?"

"Where are you? We need a ride!"

"Call Carlisle and tell him to pick you up. I'm busy." I winked at Bella and she smiled.

"Fine!" She hung up clearly furious.

"Who's Alice? Is she part of your coven?" I laughed at the clear jealousy in Bella's voice.

"Yes. I was changed by Dr Cullen as my mothers dying wish and our coven holds 7. Carlisle and Esme pose as mine Emmett and Alice's adopted parents. So we took the last name Cullen. Rosealie and Jasper pose as being adopted as well, but they use the last name Hale. Alice and Jasper are together, and Emmett and Rosealie are together. I was the odd one out." I grinned.

"Ok. I'll introduce you to Renee and Charlie later. Renee saved me from that man and changed me to keep me safe." I was leaning in now grinning.

"Interesting." I mumbled before pressing my lips to hers. I felt happiness flow through me. I hadn't felt that way since 1918.

Yeah Edward found Bella! I wonder what they'll learn about each other, and what we'll learn about their past? You'll have to keep reading to find out!

Nickjonasfanalways.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own nothin!

Ch.3 Story Telling

EPOV

My angle was back! We told each other about our powers and I now knew that she was the tall black haired girl. I didn't mind but it did feel weird. I decided I would ask her about it in Bio.

"It feels weird knowing it's you in there you know." I smiled. My lips barely moved and I spoke so low no one but her could hear me, even though she was at the other end of the room.

"Well, I was thinking about that." She grinned.

"I'm listening."

"Well here I go by Bella Dywer. What would you do if she moved and Isabella Swan showed up?"

"I would welcome Miss Swan by taking her to a lovely forest for dinner." We bit our lips to stop the laughter.

We told her 'parents' the idea, and they gladly accepted it. They decided moving to a different house will lower suspision. I helped them pack while answering Renee's questions about how I met Bella.

Bella winced at that question and I knew she remembered every detail. As I explained what happened I could see and hear it in my mind like a movie.

My eyes shut. I was tired and bored. I was sitting with my mother in the court audience. My dad was speaking for the defendent today.

I yawned and my mother gave me a disaproving look. I smiled innocently and looked over to the accused. There was a girl my age holding the man's hand. Tears stained her face as she whispered to the man. I guessed he was her father.

My mother followed my gaze and smiled.

"She's pretty." I shrugged. My mother was always trying to find someone for me. I usually ignored her but her words made me angry. She was much more than pretty she was stunningly beautifull. She was mid height with shoulder length brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.

I smiled to myself and I thought I heard my mother choke with happiness. The girl turned slightly and caught my eye. I smiled and she smiled back before turning to her father.

She glanced back at me a few times causing me to smile. I didn't know that the judge had made his desion, all I heard was the loud bang as the small mallet hit the wood. The girl was no where to be seen and I guessed that she was with the rest of the crowd heading to a door I knew well.

Oh no. My dad never lost and I knew that through that door was the electric chair. The glass was sound proof so we wouldn't hear his shriek but we would see his face.

"Edward where are you going?" My mother's confused voice didn't stop me from running. I had to find that girl.

"I won't be long mother." I smiled at her and I knew that she knew where I was going. When I got into the room the man was being strapped to the chair. I glanced around the room but I couldn't see her. I moved closer and saw her. She was shaking with sobbs and she looked like she would fall any second.

I ran to her side as she sunk to her knees. I knelt down beside her and she unthinkingly through her arms around my crying. I let her cry into my shoulder.

"Shhh. It's okay. You'll be fine." I stroked her hair soothingly. It was so soft and I thought it smelled somewhat like strawberries. "Come on, I'll take you to your mother." SHe choked when I mentioned her mother.

"My mother is d-dead."

"I'm so sorry I didn't know." I wiped a few tears from her cheeks.

"It's fine. I miss her though." I felt her grip tighten and I quite liked the feeling of her in my arms. I looked through the glass quickly to see they were almost ready. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her out of the room. She didn't struggle, but she kept her arms aroung my neck.

"You'll come stay with me. We have plenty of room and my mother would love to have another girl in the house." I whispered so as not to frighten her.

"I don't want to intrude." She was still sobbing.

"I insist you stay. I'm Edward Masen Jr. I'm terribly sorry about my father. But knowing him he'll be feeling extremely guilty when we get home." She gave a wet chuckle.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan but please call me Bella." She smiled lightly but her eyes were still filled with tears. I carried her to where my mother stood talking with my father. Bella continued to cry lightly in my shoulder.

"Edward? Who is this lovely girl?" My father smiled. He was as bad as my mother when it came to me and love.

"Isabella Swan." My father's face went pale at the last name and I knew he felt guilty. "Her mother had already died and she has no where to go. Would she be able to stay with us?"

"Of course. I'm so sorry Isabella. I hate when my job causes this sort of thing to happen."

"It's fine. I don't blame you sir. And please call me Bella." She smiled. The trip to my house was short. We walked since it was just down the street.

"Edward you can show Bella to the guest room so she can rest. You can take her on the full tour tommorrow." My mother smiled. I knew she noticed that I had Bella's hand in mine and was stroking it with my thumb to sooth her.

"Yes mother." I led Bella up a large stair case and to the bedroom beside mine. She gasped when I opened the door.

"This place is huge!" She whispered. I chuckled.

"This is only the east side. My parents stay on the west side and don't come here much, except to clean or wake me up." I grinned. "You should probally get some sleep. My room's right next door if you need me." I turned to leave.

"Wait!" I turned back to her a little confused. "Can't you stay. I-I don't want to be alone now." She whispered the last part and stared at the floor. I smiled.

"Of course." I went to lay next to her on the bed and lightly put my arms around her. She sighed and rested her head on my chest.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does it get annoying going to court all the time?" I chuckled.

"Yes it does. But I'm glad I went tonight. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you were planning on following in your father's footsteps." She sounded worried.

"No, I could never deal with the guilt the way he does. I was thinking about becomming a doctor."

"You would make a great doctor." She smiled. I smiled back. How did this girl have such an effect on me? Maybe it was because she was the sweetest girl alive, or maybe it was just fate. Either way, I knew I had fallen for her. And I had fallen hard.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" She teased and I chuckled.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No. I didn't untill today." She smiled and my heart skipped. "You?"

"Not untill I saw you." I whispered. Her smiled widened and she snuggled closer to me. I rolled over so we were facing each other. I leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed me back and sparks seemed to fly. When we parted I rested my forhead on hers. "I love you, Bella." I whispered.

"I love you to Edward." A tear fell down her cheek and she gave me a quick peck before snuggling closer to me and falling asleep.

The 'movie' ended and I rested my forhead on Bella's. "Love you."

"Love you to." She smiled and kissed me.

"Aw. That is so cute!" Renee was clearly happy. I knew she thought of Bella as a true daughter now. "So will you be joining us for our annual hunting trip tommorrow? Nevermind. You will."

"Ummm... sure." Bella laughed at my confusion.

"Renee can see decisions that will be made."

"Really? Well then you and Alice would make quite a team. She can see what happens once the decison is made." I smiled at Renee.

"That's perfect! I can't wait to meet her! So did Bella show you her powers yet?"

"Yeah she- wait powers?" I looked from Bella to Renee confused.

"I can also speak to animals." She shrugged but smiled at my shock. Renee sighed.

"Bella where is Star? She's never out this late."

"I don't know. She's not close enough to hear."

"Am I missing something here?" I asked confused.

"Star is my pet." I stared at Bella in shock. How could she have a pet without sucking it's blood?

"Bella always had trouble with both diets. She couldn't bear to hurt humans but the animals could speak to her so it made her feel bad. I don't know how she found Star so I'll let her explain." Renee left the room and I turned to Bella, crossing my arms.

She smiled and talked in a quiet hissing. My arms fell to my side when a large snake wrapped itself lightly around Bella's shoulders and rested it's head by her neck. It didn't have a heart beat yet it was moving. It was a vampire?!

"Bella-" I was cut short by a large tiger walking into the room. He also didn't have a heart beat and he growled at me. Bella hissed at him and he sat down at her feet. I opened my mouth to speak when a Panda entered the room as well and rubbed it's head against Bella's shoulder. There wasn't a single heart beat through out the room.

"These are my pets. Minus Star. She's still out hunting." She stroked the Panda with one hand and the tiger with the other.

"They're vampires?" She nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own nothin! (too bad)

Ch.4 Some new friends.

BPOV

I watched Edward waiting for him to say something.

'Bella are you sure you can trust this man?' Slithers, the snake on my shoulders hissed. Edward's eyes widened when I hissed back at him.

'Calm down Slithers! I love him and you know it!' I scolded. Eddie, my Panda rubbed his head against my shoulder and made a sound like purring. I smiled at him and stroked his thick coat. Edward took a deep shakey breath before he spoke.

"Tell me how you chose. How you found them and changed them." I smiled at him to tell him they were harmless when I wanted them to be.

"Well I found and changed Star first. While I was hunting I smelt 2 wolves not far. One wolf had a thick brown coat and Star had a glistening silver coat. Star was basically being ripped apart by the brown wolf so I quickly snapped his neck and drained his blood. Star looked panicked as I approached and it killed me to think I had to end her life." I shuddered. "I sunk my teeth in her throat but I couldn't do it. I carried her back to my house and snapped at anyone who came near her. It took a few hours before she got up with red eyes. And she's never left my side since." I smiled at Edward's look of aw.

"How could you stop? It's amazing. Carlisle will love this." He chuckled. "Now tell me about the rest."

'Bella, he seems trust worthy. Do you think he will play with me?' I smiled at Killer. My large tiger had a frightening name but was as sweet as a kitten.

'He might if you behave' I hissed. He smiled and walked over to where Edward was sitting on the couch. He sat next to him and put his head in Edward's lap. Edward looked shocked but stroked the fur behind his ear.

"Well Killer seems to like you. He was the next to join my family. When my parents went hunting he limped over to the house looking for food. He had been trying to protect his let's say pack, and his leg had nearly been ripped off. Star comunicated with him and when he found out what I could do he begged me to change him. I did what he asked and when he was changed I trained him like I do with all of my animals. Killer mostly likes to play and hunt. He's always in a good mood." I chuckled.

"He seems nice." Edward whispered still stroking his fur. Killer purred and closed his eyes.

"Slithers here is a different story." Edward glanced up at the large snake on my shoulders. "He had been living in the tree outside my house without my knowledge. I was taking Star and Killer out hunting when some venom slipped from my mouth onto the ground. I hadn't noticed so I left it there." Edward's mouth was hanging open. "Slithers had seen it and was curious so he tasted it. Aparently venom tastes good to mortals so he ate it all in one gulp. He was changed by the time we got back and we accepted him warmly." Slithers hissed at my story and I chuckled.

"What about the Panda?" Edward smiled at the large bear watching him.

"Eddie was the last to join. He-" I was cut off by Edward.

"You named him after me?" He looked startled. I laughed and nodded.

'This is the Edward that loves music like me!' I had told Eddie all about Edward's love for music when I found out how much he liked to. I nodded again and he walked over to Edward. 'Do you play classical?' He hissed. Edward looked confused and frightened. I laughed.

"He can't understand you Eddie."

'Translate Bella. Please!' I chuckled.

"He wants to know if you play classical music." Edward smiled and nodded. Eddie's excitement hit maximum. "Let me finish my story first Eddie." I laughed. He frowned but went to sit on the other side of Edward.

"What does he want?"

"He wants to hear you play." He smiled and nodded for me to continue. "Well we were visiting China and Eddie was being hunted." Eddie shuddered remembering that day not long ago. "While I was hunting with everyone we heard a gun go off. Star was the first to find Eddie but animal vampire's don't have venom so she had to wait for me. Eddie was in pretty bad shape when I got to him and it took alot of venom to change him. I had bitten his throat twice and once on each leg." I shook my head remembering him writhing on the ground.

"You saved most of these animals?" Edward smiled. I nodded.

'Bella help! I'm in the forest not far. Hurry!' Stars whine was clear in my head. I foze. What did she mean help? Was she hurt? Or being hunted?

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward was at my side now gripping my shoulders.

"Star." Was all I managed to get out. I heard the growl from my animals.

'We're coming to Bella.' I nodded and grabbed Edward's wrist dragging him out the door. I don't know what it was, but I had a feeling I would need him. We ran as fast as we could to where Star's hiss or whine was coming from.

"Edward do you smell that?" Edward sniffed the air quietly.

"Another vampire is here. You don't think he's one of our kind?" I gasped. He might hurt Star. We sped up and found Star growling at a vampire approaching her. A growl escaped my throat and I lunged at the man. He turned startled as I attacked.

'Bella, there's a mountain lion behind me. He's going to die! You have to change him fast!' Star whined.

'Star I can't untill I finish this guy!' I hissed while snapping at his throat.

'What about that guy you brought? Will he be able to stop?'

"Edward you have to change the mountain lion behind Star quickly!" I screamed.

"But Bella, I don't know if I can stop!" Edward's sounded scared as I continued to snap at the man attacking me.

"Star will bite him. All you have to do is put your venom in the wound." I saw him nod and walk over to Star. I heard the gasp of pain when Star bit into his throat. The man lunged off af me and attacked Edward ripping his arm badly. Edward fell backwards. The venom was already in the lion, so the only thing I was mad at now was the man hurting my love.

The growl that ripped through me was murderous and the man looked frightened. I crouched and my upper lip curled. As I pounced I saw the deep gash filled with venom witch ment it would scar. I ripped apart the mans limbs. His arm had been ripped off and was now laying at the foot of a tree, and his foot was torn halfway off.

He stumbled and I used my chance quickly. I put my lips to his throat like I was going to kiss him when I really ripped his throat. He screamed and went limp. I knew it would last long so I hurried to gather leaves and twigs. Star helped me while Killer and Eddie stayed with Edward and Slithers hissed soothingly to the lion.

I lit a match and threw it on the pile of twigs. Purple smoke rose into the sky but I ignored it. I was at Edward's side in seconds.

"Edward are you ok?" My hand stroked his cheek and he leaned into it.

"I will be." I hesitated. The gash wasn't perfectly visible as he was wearing long sleeves and I needed to see the damage. I took a deep breath and roled up his sleeve. He winced as I moved the fabric over the gash. I gasped, it was worse than I thought. You could see the now empty veins that were ripped apart as well as a few muscles. The gash was DEEP.

"Edawrd." I whispered. "This wound is very bad." I stroked his cheek soothingly trying to get him to focus on me instead of the pain.

"I'll be fine." He whispered. I shook my head and scooped him in my arms.

"Star help the others carry the lion home. I'll meet you there." Star nodded and I raced home. I layed Edward on the couch and went to the kitchen to find a cloth. I soaked it with hot water and brought it back to Edward. His breathing was uneven and his eyes were closed in pain.

I lightly pressed the cloth to the gash and he winced. I held it there with one hand and stroked his cheek with the other.

"Bella, will it ever heal since it was from another vampire?" Edward's voice cracked when he talked scarring me more.

"I don't know Edward. But I'll take care of you." He smiled and closed his eyes again leaning into my hand still on his cheek. The door banged open and the mountain lion ran in. He spotted Edward and started whining.

'Will he be ok?' He asked while approaching.

'I don't know.' I answered. He whined again and nudged Edward's cheek with his nose. Edward opened his eyes and smiled at the creature. He seemed to like his creator alot. I smiled.

"What will you name him Edward?"

"Me? Isn't he going to stay here with you?" I shook my head.

"You created him. He's yours." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Then I guess I'll name him Hunter." He grinned and lifted his good arm to stroke Hunter's thick orange fur.

'I like that name.' Hunter smiled.

"He likes it." I grinned at the happiness in Edward's eyes.

"Bella, is it possible for you to teach me to talk to him?"

"Well... I can teach you to understand him but I can't teach you to talk in a hiss. But he'll understand you when you talk regularly."

"Great. I'm excited to learn now." I chuckled. I had a feeling that Hunter was going to be to Edward what Star was to me.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own nothin! So don't go getting any ideas!

Ch.5 Discovery of the medow

EPOV

"Hunter? Hunter where are you?!" I growled. Hunter had been staying with me for a week now and everyone loved him. Emmett seemed to enjoy wrestling with him to practice for real lions.

'Edward I'm over here! Emmett and I were wrestling!' Hunter appeared by my side and I scratched behind his ear quickly.

"Do you still want to go hunting?"

'Yeah! Let's go!' I laughed as he sped out the door. I chose a very good name for him since all he did was hunt. We ran through the thick trees taking down a few deer on the way. Hunter ate the meet as well but he prefered the blood.

"Do you hear that?" I had paused listening to a bubbling sound not far away.

'Yeah. Let's go see what it is!' Hunter ran in the direction of the sound before I answered. Hunter and I had alot in common, he was faster than all of Bella's animals and could keep up with me easily, and he was a very skilled fighter. But the weirdest thing was we had the same gift. Hunter could hear thoughts to but only animal thoughts.

We emerged from the forest and stepped into a gorgeous medow. The flowers bloomed in many different colors, the grass rustled beneath our feet and the bubbling we heard came from a small stream close by.

'We should take Bella and Star here!'

"And Slithers, Eddie, and Killer."

'Yeah them to.' I laughed. I knew Hunter had a 'thing' for Star but he wouldn't admit it.

"Great idea! And I have a great idea of my own." I smiled before running back towards the house. "Stay there. I'll be right back!" Hunter growled but spread out in the sun. I chuckled as I sped off.

I practically wrecked the kitchen looking for thermus's and other cups. When I found enough I quickly cleaned before Esme could see. I ran upstairs grabbed a sack, my cell phone and some paper.

Esme,

I'm going out with Bella tonight. Don't know when I'll be back. Hunter is with me.

Edward.

I left the note on the dining table we rarely use and dashed out the door. It took a few minutes to find the medow and Hunter wasn't happy with me at all.

'Took you long enough.' I chuckled.

"I'll need your help. I want to fill these with blood." I showed him the cups. "And we'll fill the sack with the meat from the animals."

'That's more like it!' Hunter was up and back in the forest in seconds. It took an hour to fill all the cups and fill the sack with the ripped skin from the animals.

"Great work Hunter. You really live up to your name."

'Yeah yeah. Like I haven't heard that before. Come on let's call Bella!' Hunter grabbed my phone in my mouth and pushed it into my hand. I chuckled and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella."

"Oh Edward we were just about to come see you. What's up?"

"Me and Hunter wanted to know if you could meet us in the middle of the forest beside my house. We have a surprise for you and your possy."

She chuckled. "Well my possy is all hunting except for Star so it'll just be me and her. Is that okay?"

'Yes!' I chuckled.

"Hunter seems to like that plan."

"Kay. We'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and went to wait for Bella and Star.

'Bella there he is! Yeah I can't wait for the surprise!' Star was jumping up and down whining with excitment. I laughed and went to kiss Bella quickly.

"Ready?" I raised an eye brow and she laughed.

"Of course." We linked arms as we ran to the medow. As we stepped into the sun Bella's jaw dropped.

"Do you like it?" I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"It's beautifull. How did you find it?"

"We were hunting. I thought you might like to spend the day here with me." I whispered my lips brushed against her ear as I spoke. She shuddered but nodded. We sat in the sun, I had my arms around her and she rested her head on my chest. Star and Hunter were seeing who could catch the biggest fish in the stream.

Bella sighed and started to kiss up my neck. I fought back a moan and closed my eyes. "This is nice." She said between kisses. I smiled, she had no idea. I ran my fingers down her spine and felt her shiver from my touch. It was amazing the effect we had on each other.

She slowly traced my jaw, and as her lips edged closer to mine I couldn't stop the moan that escaped. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her pationatly. She clung to my neck and her hands knotted in my hair. I had one hand presses behind her head pulling her closer while the other was around her waist.

When we pulled apart it was my turn to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. She moaned and brought my face back to hers. I had no idea how long we were there, but we were interupted sooner than I liked.

'Ahem. We're still here you know.' Hunter growled while Star was on the ground laughing. I scowled at them and Star managed to get up but she was still laughing.

"Sorry about Hunter." I sighed.

"It's fine. We can continue later."

"You know I'm gonna hold you to that." I smiled.

"I know." She grinned.

'Puke city here! Come on! Enough with the mush let's eat!' Hunter had ran to the side of the stream to bring up the sack of blood and meet. I poured blood over the meet for hunter and Star and gave Bella a full glass. We ate quickly, finishing everything in 30 minutes.

"Let's go sit by the stream." I took Bella's hand and lead her towards the bubbling stream. When we approached we noticed it went down hill a little ways off.

"Come on." Bella tugged on my arm and I followed. At the bottom of the hill was a wider and deeper stream. Bella's eyes brightened at the sight. "Let's go swimming!" My eyes widened as she stripped down to her underwear and dove in. I watched as she swam in a small circle waiting for me. "Come on Edward!"

I stripped down to my boxers and dove in after her. The stream was nicely warm on our icy skin. We swam for awhile, mostly chasing each other, or tackaling each other to the bottom.

'Edward, I'm going to take Star home. Esme called and everyone went hunting, she said they won't be back for a few days. I'm gonna stay with Star.'

"Sure. See you tommorrow." Hunter smiled and dashed off after Star.

"Great, now I'll have 5 whiny animals sitting in my room while I read." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe you'd rather stay with me?" I raised an eyebrow before grabbing her waist. "Not that you'd have a choice."

"Edward Cullen, are you kidnapping me?!" She prented to look frightened.

"Why yes I am." I grinned and pulled her out of the stream. We pulled our clothes back on and I grabbed her in my arms before running back to my house.

"Wow, you really work hard to kidnap someone. I don't know if I should be scared or flattered." She teased.

"Both." I chuckled as I backed in through the door, and tossed her on the couch. She spread out and grabbed the remote before I could move. We watched the news and some strange sit come that confused us both.

"This is nice. Being alone, in the quiet." She closed her eyes and sighed. I shut off the tv and turned to her.

"Come on, miss Bella. What would you like to do? Maybe mess up Alice's closet?" She chuckled but shook her head. She stared at the blank tv thinking. And then there was an excited glint in her eyes.

"How about I full fill my promise." She smiled. I had her in my arms before she could move. Her hands knotted back in my hair and I pulled her closer to me as her lips moved with mine. I remembered the promise I made to myself long ago. I had promised myself not to get carried away with any woman.

But Bella was not even human, and neither are you! I argued with myself. **Does it really matter, you can't do that!** But it's burning my insides. Maybe I have to do that! **You CAN'T!**

Bella started kissing down my neck. I moaned and gave up. I scooped her into my arms and ran upstairs. She didn't do anything but pull my face back to her. I threw her on my bed and crawled on top of her. She pulled my face closer to her's and I lost all my self controle.

Her legs wound there way around my waist and I licked her bottom lip. She allowed entry and I explored her mouth before trailing kisses down her neck. I felt her hands unbutton my shirt and I didn't argue. She brushed her finger tips over my chest before pulling the shirt over my head.

I pulled back gasping for air though I didn't need it. "You're sure you want to do this?" I gasped. She leaned forward so her lips were milimeters from mine.

"Positive." Her word almost seemed to hit my lips and I began kissing her again. Amazing how one word can make all the difference.


End file.
